


Consequences

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, John Watson is a Saint, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock is a giant four-year-old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

The smell and the shouting hit John simultaneously.  
  
“…at my sister’s until this place is fumigated! You are in _so_ much trouble, young man.” Mrs Hudson rushed past the doctor and out the door, bag in hand.  
  
“What _is_ that smell?” he demanded of his flatmate, his hand over his nose and mouth.  
  
“Two dead rats in Flat C.”  
  
“In that damp? Are you mad? Wait. Why two?”  
  
“I needed to know if pet shampoo affected the decay rate.”  
  
“Of course you did. At least it’s just the two downstairs… no. You put some in my room, didn’t you?”  
  
“I needed different humidity levels.”  
  
“Go take those things to the outside bin _now!_ ”  
  
Sherlock pouted as he headed downstairs with a bin bag and gloves. “I don’t think Mrs Hudson likes me anymore,” he said dolefully as John pulled out his mobile.  
  
“What’s he done now?” Mycroft intoned before John could even say hello.  
  
“Dead rats.”  
  
“Ah. Right. Cleaning crew dispatched. Flowers for Mrs Hudson?”  
  
“I’ll get them,” John sighed. “I just wish he’d think about the consequences of his actions once in a while. It’s like living with a giant four-year-old.”  
  
“John, my brother is a genius master chemist with an insatiable scientific curiosity, limited social skills, and a ridiculously patient flatmate. How _else_ would you expect him to behave?”  
  



End file.
